stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloak, baby, Cloak!
Cloak, baby, Cloak! is the second season's premiere. Teaser When the Bouteina goes to investigate an abandoned starbase, the occupants of the starbase claim that their cloaking device technology would not interfere with multi-adaptive shielding. Summary Act One It all starts when the crew investigates an abandoned starbase. Since they were plagued with a problem of cloaking device, the tells the cloaking starbase in order to get the cloaking device fixed. They tell the portmaster that the multi-adaptive shielding is the culprit as the crew describes the troubles MA shielding caused and he asked for the MA shielding to be installed on the starbase. Annika then asks permission from the Romulan Senate to give them the multi-adaptive shielding technology, who was granted at one condition: to be used only when they fight the Borg. And Relm accepts to dock the ship. Act Two The majority of the ship's occupants left the ship through the docking pylon, who connected the ship at the shuttlebay. The starbase portmaster promised a detailed damage report from the engineers. Pazzo and a handful of damage control crewmen repair and upgrade the starbase's holodecks. In testing the holodeck, Pazzo plays a 2040s version of with a holographic girl that interested him a lot. In the main engineering, the engineers try to have both activated both in bubble mode and skin-tight mode, realizing that skin-tight mode did not make the ship lose power as bubble mode did. The people who remain on the ship have a snack. Act Three Once Pazzo is in the holographic student-run bar, he has the holoprogram remove all traces of the crowd apart for the holographic woman that interested him. Said holographic woman wonders where the others have gone, asks Pazzo other questions and finally she gives her name as Pascale. As Annika gets in the portmaster's office to answer some questions about MA shielding, she says that it requires reliable computer hardware to handle the rapid change in shield frequencies. But as the portmaster proceeded, all that she could tell the others is that the data is classified. She gets expulsed of the office as well. On the ship, though, an EPS conduit has leaked, forcing the ship's evacuation. and sending the crewmen in a state of panic. Act Four To calm the game, Stella stuns people with her disruptor as Suliban security teams arrive, stunning other people. When the damage control teams are done repairing the conduit, the ship moves out of docking bay and the portmaster warns the Suliban hijackers. Annika gets beamed to the bridge by the hijackers as they went into impulse. On the holodeck, Pazzo was asked not to leave, and then proceeds to tell a few things about the holographic girl, like how bloodwine makes her beautiful. At the same time, Annika and the others still onboard realize that they have been hijacked and that they have a ship to take back. Act Five Upon exiting Vaebn's crew quarters, Vaebn shoots at a security guard, whereas Brianna throws her gunblade at another, slicing him off. But before she could recover the gunblade, Taev kills another guard as they made for the turbolift. Fierce combat to reach the bridge resulted in the couple being stunned by disruptor fire. Once they reach the bridge's door, they have the codes changed, which Brianna cracked. Upon arriving at the bridge, the Suliban Cabal leader challenged Annika to a duel, which she won. Once the ship reclaimed, Annika orders the ship returned to the Cloaking Starbase, with Taev assuming the flight controller station. Finally, the ship returns to have all its former occupants beamed by transporters, with many of them going to the counselor's office afterward. External link *Cloak, baby, Cloak! on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes